Bandini-Maserati 1500
The Bandini-Maserati 1500 is a racing car, produced in 1953 by Bandini Automobili. Over the 1950s, non-exclusive trade agreements between Ilario Bandini and Italian-American Tony Pompeo, provided for the export of cars with no propeller to be installed in a second time in United States. More and more cars like the sport siluro were exported, containing Siata, Offenhauser, Saab, MG and Alfa Romeo engines. But in this type of car have some relief created ad hoc. In particular this car, which results from the registers Bandini, have been exported on February 15 1954, was designed and built in 1952 to house the engine Maserati A6 1500 cc engine capacity and run in the category FM League SCCA (Sports Car Club of America). The chronicles record of its use by the American pilots Bernhard Vihl, George Parrington and David Michaels also races in 12 Hours of Sebring 1955, 16 March. The chassis The chassis, built at Bandini cars, use design, structure and type of material that had ensured in the sport''torpedo''excellent results in terms of lightness, road holding and speed. * Structure and material: frame of elliptical section tubes, special steel aeronautics derivation; * Suspension: ** Front: Independent, triangles overlapping with shock hydraulic telescopic tilted and springs cylindrical helical coaxial; bar Account ** Rear: a bridge with two rigid leaf spring semiellittiche longitudinal and hydraulic telescopic * Braking system: ** Service: hydraulics, drum front and rear * Steering: a worm wheel and twisted * Guide: left * Wheels: Borrani Ray * Fuel tank: 50 litres (13 US gal; 11 imp gal) * Transmission: transmission shaft rea central differential and halfshafts * Weight overall version: n.d. The engine Maserati A6 * Positioning: forward longitudinal, 6-cylinder in-line * Materials and particularity: base and cup and Head alloy, single camshaft camshaft, 12-valve V-71.5 ° Head * Bore: 66 mm (2.6 in) * Stroke: 72.5 mm (2.9 in) * Displacement unit: 248.03 cc * Displacement total: 1488.2 cc * Power: 3 Weber carburetors double body * Compression ratio: 7,8:1 * Power: 75 CV @ 4700 rpm * Lubricate: Forced * Cooling: forced cooler * Gearbox and clutch: 4 speed + RG, single dry disc * Ignition and electrical equipment: coil and distributor on base, battery 12 V and generator The body The body, made entirely of aluminum from the bodyshop Motto Committee on the same Ilario Bandini, is the type boat two-seater sports and reveals a clear and eloquent its historic place in evolution style of bodywork Bandini. The dimensions and guidelines, generous and sinuous, very close to First Bandini of 1946; as the air-intake higher and windshield recall those of 1100 sports, but the front grid for vertical and horizontal elements, although it is larger, has a shape that binds inextricably to torpedo''sports''. The front side plates and the tail, however, free of material roundness, shall transpire ideas that will find practical application five years later with the Saponetta. Del whole new level and remain the only special forms to the air placed behind the front wheels and in front of the rear for the subtraction of heat, respectively, from the engine compartment and the brake drums. Category:Bandini Category:Racecars Category:Post-war